Dennis Creevey
Dennis Creevey was a Muggle-born wizard and the younger brother of Colin Creevey. He was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry three years below Harry Potter. Like his brother, he was Sorted into Gryffindor. His father was a milkman. Biography Early life Dennis was born into the Muggle Creevey family. Dennis' father was a milkman, and his mother was also a Muggle. In 1991 Dennis' older brother, Colin Creevey, received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry informing his family that Colin was a wizard, something which came of a shock to the family as Colin was a Muggle-born. Colin and his family were fascinated with this discovery, and it struck Colin's love of taking photos, most likely so he could show his Muggle family all about his life in the Wizarding world. Dennis and his family would have gone through some stress over their son Colin's first year at Hogwarts as he was petrified by a Basilisk. Two years later in 1993, Dennis also received a letter from Hogwarts, something which was very rare for a Muggle family: to bear two magically-gifted students. Education at Hogwarts First year After receiving his surprise letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dennis was excited to finally attend Hogwarts in the 1994-1995 school year and his brother Colin Creevey was very anxious for his brother to arrive and be sorted. Whilst crossing the school lake as First year's traditionally do with with Rubeus Hagrid, Dennis fell into the lake, but he was rescued by a creature that Colin guessed was the Giant Squid. After finally getting to the castle, dripping wet, Dennis was sorted into Gryffindor, the same house as his older brother Colin and Colin's hero, Harry Potter. Dennis would share a dormitory with Nigel Wespurt who was also sorted into Gryffindor that year. Dennis' first year at Hogwarts was somewhat different to that of a regular first year, just like his brother Colin's was. This was because Hogwarts was the hosting grounds for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry Potter who was in Dennis' house was selected as an additional champion, as was Cedric Diggory. Throughout the year Dennis would have been learning first year magic and watching the tasks of the tournament. Come the end of the year Hufflepuff champion Diggory was murdered by the newly restored to power, Lord Voldemort. The claims of Voldemort's return meant worrying times for Dennis and his brother as they were Muggle-born, and Muggle-borns were hunted during the First Wizarding War when Voldemort was last at power. Second year In his second year at Hogwarts the school was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, through Dolores Umbridge being appointed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and High Inquisitor. During her stay Umbridge made student's education unpleasant, she enforced "medieval" forms of punishment and insisted on teaching only defensive magical theory. This provoked Hermione Granger to create an organisation known as Dumbledore's Army with the help of her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who would act as instructor to the group. Both Dennis and his brother Colin joined this group. Dennis broke school rules when he sneaked out and followed his brother Colin on one of the Hogsmeade weekend trips to go to the Hog's Head for the first D.A. meeting. His roommate, Nigel Wespurt also sneaked out to attend this meeting. By the end of the year, it was confirmed that Lord Voldemort had indeed returned by the Ministry of Magic, following the Battle of the Department of Mysteries and therefore the Second Wizarding War had now officially started. Third year Dennis' third year at Hogwarts would allow him to now attend Hogsmeade weekend trips with permission, he would also now pick his elective subjects, for example Divination. This year was very eventful in the final few months, as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was murdered by Severus Snape and fell from the top of the Astronomy Tower. A crowd of students and staff which most likely included Dennis gathered around the fallen Headmaster's body. Afterwards, students attended the funeral, before being sent home on the Hogwarts Express. The murder of Albus Dumbledore put fear into many as Dumbledore was believed to be the only man Lord Voldemort had ever feared, and with him gone, he would turn more ruthless. So much so that several students were being pulled out of education for their safety. With Dennis and his brother Colin being muggle-born, they would especially be in living fear. Second Wizarding War Pulled out of education After his finishing the 1996–1997 school year Dennis and his brother Colin were both pulled out of education given the serious events that took place the following school year, their parents did not feel safe having them return for the next school year at Hogwarts which was indirectly being run by Lord Voldemort through his followers, Severus Snape, Alecto, and Amycus Carrow now that Albus Dumbledore had been murdered. With control of Hogwarts, Voldemort also took control indirectly of the Ministry of Magic by appointing a puppet-minister after Rufus Scrimgeour was killed. Now that the Ministry was in the hands of Voldemort a Muggle-Born Registration Commission was opened up, run by Dolores Umbridge, against whom Dennis had rebelled in his second year. This meant that Muggle-borns and their families went on the run. Battle of Hogwarts After being on the run for several months in May of 1998 the final conflict of the Second Wizarding War was to take place at Hogwarts, known as the Battle of Hogwarts. Dennis and his family had been in hiding but when Neville Longbottom summoned all members of Dumbledore's Army into battle, Colin came out of hiding and went to fight. It is unknown if Dennis also returned to fight at Hogwarts as he was not only on the run, but also under-age to even participate. During the battle his brother Colin was killed out on the school grounds, his body was later recovered by Oliver Wood and Neville. Dennis' final status following the war is unknown. Etymology *Dennis means "wild" or "frenzied". *Creevey is an actual English surname. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references de:Dennis Creevey es:Dennis Crivey fr:Dennis Crivey ru:Деннис Криви fi:Dennis Creevey nl:Dennis Krauwel Category:1980s births Category:British individuals Category:Creevey family Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Sorted in 1994 Category:Wizards